1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, manufacturing method of electronic device, and an electronic apparatus and a moving object which include the electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an example of the electronic device used in the electronic apparatus and the like, there is a composite sensor element which includes a planar vibrator of an angular velocity sensor and a movable body of an accelerator sensor to be in a state of being floated on a substrate with a gap interposed therebetween, in which the planar vibrator and the movable body are covered by a cover member, both elements are divided into each space portion by a partitioning wall portion, and space portions are sealed in an air tight manner in a vacuum state and an atmospheric pressure state, respectively (for example, see JP-A-2002-5950).
The composite sensor element includes a through hole (penetration hole) having a wide outer surface (outer portion) and a narrow space portion on the cover member, as a member for sealing, and has a configuration in that the through hole is sealed with a sealing member such as a resin or solder, for example.
Since the composite sensor element includes the through hole having a wide outer surface and a narrow space portion on the cover member as a member for sealing, an inner wall surface of the through hole is slanted and a tip of the through hole on the space portion side has a sharp shape. Accordingly, in the composite sensor element, the tip of the through hole on the space portion side may be damaged due to an impact from the outside.
In addition, in the composite sensor element, the through hole has a substantially pyramid shape, and when introducing a spherical sealing member for sealing by melting the member, a gap is formed between corners of the inner wall surface of the through hole and the sealing member depending on a melting state and this may result in defective sealing.
Further, in the composite sensor element, since a metal film of the through hole is provided to the tip of the space portion side, the sealing member easily wets and spreads to the tip of the space portion side, when the sealing member is melted for sealing.
Accordingly, in the composite sensor element, the melted sealing member may be scattered in the space portion, and for example, may be attached to a constituent element such as a movable body or an internal wire, and a property thereof may be degraded.
As a result, reliability of the sealing of the composite sensor element may be decreased.
In addition, in the composite sensor element, since the inner wall surface configuring the space portion of the cover member is inclined so as to have a upwardly-narrow space portion, it is necessary to have a longer distance from the planar vibrator or the movable body to the inner wall surface, on the substrate side than necessary.
Accordingly, in the composite sensor element, the cover member becomes greater than necessary, and therefore miniaturization may be disturbed.